


Sunflower Field

by YourLocalSandPile



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Childhood Memories, au where everything is the same expect the extremists were childhood friends, i really don't know what else to tag, it's repressed memories but not really so I'm not tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalSandPile/pseuds/YourLocalSandPile
Summary: while on a walk, post left remember some of their childhood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sunflower Field

Post-Left didn't really know where they were. They knew they were in the middle of some forest, not really that far away from the anarchist polycule, but _where exactly _they were, Post didn't know. They didn't really mind, though; knowing how to get back to their new home was enough.  
__

____

____

While they were wondering around, they found a river. After they walked a little more, Post-Left encountered a log that apparently had been used as a bridge. They frowned, feeling a strange sensation of deja vu. They decided to cross the 'bridge'.  


They walked some more, and the forest little by little started to disappear. Not long after, they found themselves in a sunflower field. Post felt like they've already been here. Multiple times, actually.  


They sighed, smiling slightly at the smell of the sunflowers. It was nice. It also reminded them of their childhood, for some reason. Then they gasped, like everything was coming together; they _have _already been here!  
__

____

____

Slowly, they started to remember. Remember how, somehow, four children dragged a log to the river to use as a bridge. Remember the tall russian boy who was really into books. Remember the rich boy who, for some reason, used sunglasses everyday. Remember the quiet boy who was kind of rude. Remember the kid they used to be, and the friends they used to have.  


How could they forget that summer, the adventures, and the sadness they felt because they never saw their friends again? How could they forget something so _important _to their younger self?  
__

____

____

Post-Left looked around. The flowers were still there, the grass was still slightly tall, and that stick with a piece of paper they put on the ground was still there, too. Everything was just like they left it, almost untouched by time.  


They approached the stick, and kneeled, gently grabbing the paper. It was dirty, but somehow still legible. In different handwritings and colors, the names Joseph, James, Jay and Jack were written. Post-Left's expression soften.  


They got up again, and wondered around some more. While they admired the field, they started to think about the things they lived here, like the day they all made flower crowns, or the day they found this place. Post's soft expression became a little melancholic. They didn't like to admit, but they kinda missed those simpler days.  


Then Post-Left realized how much things have changed.  


Joseph used to be Commie's name. He had always been strong and really into theory, and even as a child he was never seen without his ushanka. He was probably the one who changed the least.  


James was Nazi's name. He was the one who talked the least, and as much as he was an asshole, he was much nicer as a kid. And happier too, probably. Post wonders why he became so bitter.  


Jack was Ancap. Occasionally, he'd bring some candy for them to eat. He was probably more carefree as a child, too. Although he had always been kind of a coward, he was definitely braver back then.  


And Jay... Well, Jay was Anc– Post-Left. They used to always hurt themselves, and honestly, they never really stopped being kinda reckless. They were the one to convince the others to explore the forest, too. They changed quite a lot.  


The sun slowly setting down is what managed to snap them out of their daydreams. Post-Left then picked up their phone to see the time. It was getting late; they had to go home, or the others would get worried (they had been walking around for two hours or so, after all).  


As they left, Post looked one last time to the sunflower field. They sighed, and turned around to leave. They would decide on the way home if they were going to suppress their memories again or not.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks for reading my fic :]  
> yeah it's still short, but it's bigger than my last, so I consider this a win  
> also uh. don't ask abt how this relates to the centricide plot i don't know either  
> have a good day/night!!


End file.
